Stormy
"Stormy" (it's currently unknown if she kept the codename), real name Gwen ?, is the daughter of Mr. Magic and an unnamed woman. She appears to be a mutant with magic powers, but that hasn't been definitely proven. Background Sometime around 1988, Mr. Magic, a thief who self-describes as a dashing gentleman rogue with a certain reputation as a womanizer, met a woman who was working PR on a job; they initiated an affair After about two years, despite all the precautions, she ended up pregnant. Concerned about raising a child in the unstable life Mr. Magic led, she broke the affair without telling him he was going to become a father and moved to Los Angeles, where she raised her daughter Gwen by herself.Silent Nacht: Chapter 4 Around 2002, Mr. Magic found out about his kid. For some reason, possibly involving Gwen's tomboyish appearance, he mistook her for a boy. Seeing how elated he was in having a son, Gwen decided to play along and—for some reason—her mother also went with the charade, both telling Mr. Magic that Gwen was a boy named "Artie."Bek D. Corbin at the Crystal Hall Forums, July 1, 2015 Gwen wanted to follow on her father's footsteps, and for the following few years she trained in the tricks of the "gentleman thief" trade, and practiced gymnastics a lot; but, possibly because she was also trying to pass for a boy, she failed to find her "center" and was rather clumsy. Dr. Macabre comes in Sometime in late 2006, Gwen was doing some practice B&E when she met two girls calling herself "Samantha" and "Serena", who turned out to be some of Dr. Macabre's victims/henchpeople. They had mistaken the tomboyish Gwen for another "Artie", a boy vampire already dragooned into Dr. Macabre's service as a vampire—both of them being fifteen going on sixteen, about five foot five after a recent growth spurt, dark floppy hair a bit long and too much nose. The two attractive girls had no difficulty in bringing the bisexual Gwen with them to Dr. Macabre's lair; when the doctor found out he had two very similar-looking "boys", he promptly threw Gwen into his "monster maker", expecting to get a pair of "twins" which would be useful for several scams. Instead, Gwen blossomed out into a much more feminine "witch." "Samantha" then decided to model the trio of witches into the antagonists from Winx Club, dubbing Gwen "Stormy." In her new guise, Gwen finally found her "center", displaying cunning and proficiency in the arts she had trained years for. Eventually, Dr. Macabre's plans were frustrated by the California Crusaders and a few allies, in a process that extracted the malignant spirits that were possessing the "Monsters". However, Gwen and Mr. Magic escaped with a large part of Dr. Macabre's loot, including several powerful mystical objects, a large amount of gold—and the raven spirit that originally gave the three witches their magic powers. However, "Stormy" made use of magic even after the Raven was extracted from her, which suggests she was probably a latent mutant whose traits were activated by Dr. Macabre's process.Silent Nacht: Chapter 5 Gen2 A "Gwen" who fits her, given the electrical magic, being a brunette, and knowing Nacht and Frost appears to help the latter two out.Evil Genius: Part 3 References Category:Villains Category:Gen1 Category:Wizard Category:California Category:Los Angeles